


Void The New Dance

by Emo_Phan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Allen Ginsberg - Freeform, Help, Poetry, reaching, thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 15:23:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21496459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emo_Phan/pseuds/Emo_Phan
Summary: Decipher them.





	1. Chapter 1

Leave my soul to rest  
Among the broken glass  
As though I have fought many battles.  
The fool is unlucky while innocent  
For it covers the eyes.  
I pity them as long as they stand  
Above all.  
Claim to prevail.  
This is when you truly become the  
Fool.


	2. Dim

Light begins to dim on the world.  
Hoping we get it back.  
As all our souls lay for its final rest  
Who will it be  
That is forsaken in such a time of  
Importance  
Who will be the sacrifice  
When all of us wake up  
And you don't.


End file.
